For example, in the field of the motor car, there is often a need to fasten to a first element, for example to a roof, a second element, for example a vehicle roof element. It is desirable, for example in the case of repair, to be able to remove the vehicle roof element.
In order to do this, an intermediate fastening element is known which is constituted by a flat plate having a first surface and a second surface opposite the first surface, an element for example in the shape of a fir tree, which can engage in a complementary hole of the first element, being related to the first face (which will be referred to below as the upper face), while hooks, also related, project from the second face in order to cooperate for example with loops coming from a fabric to be fixed in order to ensure the fastening of the fabric to the first element which can for example be a roof of a motor car.
The production of this type of intermediate fastening element is long and complex and not well adapted to large-scale industrial production, particularly by reason of the fact that these intermediate fastening elements are not realised from a single element.
Fastening elements of this type are also known, for example from EP0465993, EP0464754 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,247, comprising a flat plate from which hooks formed by injection moulding project from one element. In order to allow the production through moulding of the hooks of one element with the plate, it is necessary for the plate itself to be sufficiently flexible to allow the ejection of the hooks from their moulds. In use, the fastening of the hooks of these fastening elements with loops is of poor quality, having a tendency to become unhooked in the long term due to the effect of vibrations, particularly in a motor car, by progressive peeling.